One Simple Wish
by Smurf2005
Summary: Katsushiro left two years ago, and Kirara just had her first dream about him. When she wakes up, she has this desire to go to the grave site of the four fallen samurai. KiraraxKatsushiro. CHRISTMAS STORY. Oneshot.


A/N: Wow! Look! Smurf has put out another story in record time! Wow! This is another Christmas story. Heh. It's Christmas. And it's a _Samurai 7 _story. I just finished my Christmas shopping. I got a cd for my mom, manga volumes 3 and 4 of Naruto for my little brother, 2 movies for my dad, bath stuff for my grandma and a pencil, lead and erasers for my friend who is in boot camp. He's not allowed to buy pencils, so that's my Christmas gift to him. Anyways, this is of course Kirara and Katsushiro. I'm sitting here watching _Samurai 7_ and Katsushiro had just kissed Kirara and she all shocked. I wish I was in her position. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Samurai 7._ Akira Kurosawa does. If I did, Kirara would not have fallen in love with Kambei. She would have fallen in love with Katsushiro…. .

* * *

One Simple Wish

_I was running. But why was I running? What am I running from? I knew I was running from something, I heard them behind me. What was that sound? It sounded like machines. I have heard that sound before. But where? I was afraid to turn around. Wait! Who is that? Katsushiro?!_

_"Don't worry, Kirara-sama, I'll protect you," Katsushiro said._

_"Protect me from what?" I asked._

_"The Nobuseri of course. There is a bunch behind you," he said, pointing._

_I turned around and saw that there were indeed over a hundred Nobuseri. Katsushiro let out a yell and ran toward the bandits. I was stunned as I watched. Katsushiro took out about ten of them before he was overwhelmed. I saw him fall to the ground. I knew he was dead._

_"KATSUSHIRO!!"_

I awoke with a start. I had never had a dream about Katsushiro before. So why was I now? I reached up to wipe the sweat off my forehead. It had been two years since he left. I hadn't seen him at all since he left. He hadn't come to see the graves of his fellow samurai; unless he came at night when everybody was sleeping. It was a possibility. I got up and got dressed quietly. I was going to go visit the graves; the graves of Gorobei-sama, Heihachi-sama, Kyuzo-sama and Kikuchiyo-sama. I knew it was in the middle of the night, but I had to visit them. Something was telling me to go visit them. I left the house and walked quietly to the hill. I stopped for a minute. It was so cold. It was hard to believe that Christmas was so close; only a few days away. As I stood still, snow started to fall. I looked up at the sky and saw the snow fall. I smiled slightly as it fell. It will be a white Christmas after all. That will make Komachi happy, she loved snow. She always played with her friends in the snow, even though she was the Water Priestess. I had passed the Dowsing Crystal to Komachi after the war against the Nobuseri. Since I was a Priestess, I was not allowed to fall in love. But, I had fallen in love with someone, and he was much older than me. I knew everybody was surprised that I had fallen in love with Kambei-sama. I was just as surprised as everybody else. But, before he left to go face Ukyo, he told me that his heart had dried up a long time ago. I remembered that and I cried. As I look back now, I realized that Shichiroji-sama was in love with Yukino. I wondered how he could love, but Kambei-sama couldn't.

I sighed and took another step toward the hill where they were buried. I was being pulled toward the hill. It was as if something was there for me. I came through the trees and stopped dead. There was someone there. He didn't seem to notice I was there yet.

"Katsushiro?" I asked quietly.

The clouds scudded across the sky and the moonlight washed over us. I was able to see the samurai clearly. There was no mistaking that hairstyle, the clothes. It was Katsushiro. I was able to picture his eyes. They were green. The prettiest green I had ever seen. I stood there watching him as the snow slowly deepened. Then he spoke.

"Who's there? I know you are watching me. What do you want?"

I didn't say anything; his voice was like music to my ears. I loved the sound of his voice. As he turned, I took a step closer. As his eyes rested on me, they grew wide with surprise.

"Kirara… sama?" he asked, taking a step closer.

"Yes, Katsushiro-sama. I woke up and it seemed like something was calling me here, so I came here. I am glad I did. I got to see you again," I said, looking at the ground.

He continued to look at me, and then he turned back to the graves. I walked slowly toward him until I was right beside him. He had his head bowed, and his green eyes were closed; he was praying. I closed my eyes and prayed, too. When I was done, I opened my eyes and glanced sideways at Katsushiro. I was surprised to see that he was looking at me.

"Kirara-sama, there is a reason I came back to Kanna," he said.

I turned to look at him full in the face.

"Why did you come back?" I asked.

I was confused. He seemed awfully nervous. He took a deep breath before he answered me.

"I came back for you. I missed you. I thought I could close my heart, but every time I shut my eyes, all I could see was you. I love you, Kirara-sama. I want you to be mine. I want all of you," Katsushiro said, looking at me.

I looked away, my face turning red. My heart was racing. This is what I wanted. I wanted to be with Katsushiro. That was what I always wanted.

"Did you come here to tell me this?" I asked.

"Yes. I wanted you to know how I felt," Katsushiro said. "But I can see that you aren't going to return my feelings. You must still love Sensei. I knew it would be hopeless, but I wanted you to know."

I was quiet for a moment. Of course he still believed that. I hadn't seen him in two years.

"Katsushiro-sama, I do still love Kambei-sama, but I haven't seen him in a couple of years. He left shortly after you," I said, "but, the thing is, I love someone else."

He nodded as I spoke.

"I guess I lost you to a farmer. Someone who is much more suited for you," Katsushiro said. "I'm just glad you know."

He turned away and started to walk away. I stood at the graves for a few more seconds before I turned and followed.

"Katsushiro! Wait!" I called, running over to him and grabbing his arm.

"What do you want?" he asked, a little more aggressive then he meant to.

"I am not in love with a farmer," I said, looking up at the back of his head.

He froze and turned to face me. I could see confusion in his green eyes.

"Then, who is it?"

"Katsushiro, the one I love is… you," I said, still looking into his face.

His eyes widened at what I said. His green eyes gazed into my brown ones.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm positive," I said.

He turned to face me completely and leaned in to kiss me. As his lips touched mine, it was a like a bolt of lightening jolted my body. This is what I wanted. This is what I wished for. This was my one simple wish; to be with Katsushiro for the rest of my life.

* * *

A/N: Well? What did you think about this one? I know it ended kind of weak. But, I think it's good. Kirara has one of the most interesting love life. There are others, of course. Anyways, I want to wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! My next story will come after the New Year. I'll also be getting ready to work…. Katsushiro is hot there! Sorry, got distracted…. Anyways, I'll be working and if I take the job, I'll be making a lot of money, so I will be able to get internet at home and I won't have to wait to post my story. So yay! So, R&R. Constructive Criticism is welcome, no flames please. I cry when I get flames. See you next year!


End file.
